


double dark chocolate crepes

by fleeting_fantasy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AND SMOOCHES, F/M, Fluff, akira is too smooth, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: sometimes akira just can't resist taking a bite out of his favorite treat





	double dark chocolate crepes

Ann’s cheeks continued to burn intensely, the color challenging the hue of Carmen’s fluttering dress. She instinctively slid closer to Akira, feeling a wave of comfort washing over her as she felt his fingers squeeze her hand reassuringly. Ann smiled bashfully up at Akira who returned the sweet smile. It had been a couple of months already, but Ann still couldn't get over that the leader of the Phantom Thieves was her lover. It pleased her to no extent, knowing that he loved her in a more intimate way than with any other girl. Especially since his debonair charm continues to make people swoon, Ann took pride in being the one to be able to kiss him and hold him. She still remembered the day on the roof and could almost feel the soft kiss he planted on her lips that day after her stuttered confession.   
“What're you thinking about?” Akira’s voice shook Ann out of her small daydream. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and chuckled softly, tilting his head to the side.”You nearly passed by the fact that this place is serving those double chocolate crepes you love so much.”   
Ann swallowed, too embarrassed to mention the fact that she had been thinking of how lucky she was. She laughed nervously and let her sights fall from his eyes. He wasn't wearing glasses today, and those sharp eyes with that fluffy hair... it was so dreamy; Ann had to snap herself out of it, again. “O-Oh, they are, aren't they!” She exclaimed, gently tugging his hand towards the stand. “W-Well, you know me... let’s get some!”  
Akira smiled softly and pressed a quick kiss to Ann’s cheek, muttering “how cute,” in her ear as he tugged her along during her moment of shock, laughing as she gently smacked his arm. He walked up and leaned over the counter, ordering for the both of them. A plain one for him, and a double chocolate crepe for her. He refused to let Ann pay for her own, saying that she’ll just have to have some coffee at Leblanc to repay him in that teasing voice of his.  
The worker gave them a business smile and handed their crepes, mentioning offhandedly that the napkins were to the side, and that they made a cute couple, earning a stuttered “thank you,” from Ann.   
Sitting together on the bench in the park, Ann let out a sound of delight as she took a bite of her crepe, having to hold a hand over her mouth and swallow before finally being able to exclaim about how wonderful it tasted. She beamed from ear to ear and nodded in approval. “It's soooo good!” She moaned out, bumping shoulders with Akira and beaming at him. “Come on, you’ve gotta try some!”   
Akira hummed softly and nodded, leaning in and taking a bite from the overflowing crepe and licking his lips, a sound of approval coming through his lips. “Good, but definitely not my favorite. That title goes to you.” He teased, his signature sly smirk sending a shiver down her spine. “Especially when accompanied by such a cute blush--”   
Gripping his shirt, Ann pulled him close and kissed him forcefully, catching him off guard for a moment only to feel his free hand move from her arm to her neck and pulling her close, returning the kiss before parting millimeters apart. They could feel the soft breath on each other’s lips as they stared into each other’s eyes, mesmerized once more. “Another one...” Ann broke the silence with a quiet plea, kissing him softly and feeling his lips meld against hers smoothly and naturally, breaking apart for him to mutter against her lips “once more,” giving excuses of “this is the last one,” while continuing to kiss Ann over and over feeling her wobble a little next to him through their intoxicating kisses.   
She panted softly, burying her face in the crook of his neck and blushed deeply, stuttering on her words while her lover laughed heartily, kissing her hair and smiling. “Let’s finish the crepes and then get back to Leblanc. Deal?” He asked, rubbing her back softly. Akira felt her nod against him and he gently peeled her off him, pecking her lips quickly. “Last one for real. I couldn’t resist when you’re all cute and blushy.”  
“Ugh, you’re the worst-”  
“Love you too~”


End file.
